Flynn Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
'''Plot: '''Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Webby Vanderquack were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful fairy girl named Thumbelina in their search adventure until their boyfriend and girlfriends; Corina Bucksworth, Mimi Tasogare, Blossom, and Spike finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, the evil Dr. Facilier is back to seek revenge on Flynn and Rapunzel, including their friends if he finds Princess Cadence, he is now teaming up with an evil guardian, Aunt Figg, since she wants revenge on Double D for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) *Princess Camille - Corina Bucksworth (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Riley Anderson - Mimi Tasogare (Duel Masters) *Princess Sofia - Hyper Blossom (Demashita! The PowerPuff Girls Z) *Ponyo - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Twins Lostboys - Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Ducktales) *Zak Young - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Crysta - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Scarlet Starling - Kitty (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Cholena - Bridgette and Courtney (Total Drama Island) *Peter Pan - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Wendy Darling - Rapunzel (Tangled) *John Darling - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) (as Rapunzel's little brother) *Michael Darling - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) (as Rapunzel's other little brother and as Tod's twin) *Tinker Bell - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Lady the Magical Engine - Thumbelina (Same as the movie) *Nana - Pascal (Tangled) *Extras with Pascal: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (all three from Disney) *Princess Tiger Lily - Meg (Hercules) *The Indian Chief - Zeus (Hercules) (as Meg's adoptive father) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Misty (Pokémon) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Dawn (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - May (Pokémon Advanced) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam (Totally Spies) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Alex (Totally Spies) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Clover (Totally Spies) *The Indians - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Captain Hook - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *The Old Hag - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Mr. Smee - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (1943)) (as Dr. Facilier's enemy) *The Gangreen Gang - Fat Cat, Snout, Mole, Mepps, and Wart (Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *The Pirates - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *The Wolves - Alley Cats (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Trivia *Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Webby sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And The Rhino Guards, The Mermaids, Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Webby sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes